


Early Morning Confrontations

by lovevalley45



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loki finally gets punched, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: Elizabeth's just trying to get a break. Loki, however, a nuisance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so to those who don't know, Elizabeth is a Valkyrie OC, daughter of Tyr, metal hand, annoying but lovable. died in pre revolutionary France. I like to imagine her with a faint French accent
> 
> and yes this whole fic is centered about Loki punching Elizabeth
> 
> also i like to think that this was when Loki met Sam's mom but it could happen anywhere between 1978 to 2011 because vagueness i mean i didn't specify anything so whatever floats your boat it's pretty loose

El izabeth sat in a small diner somewhere near Boston, waiting for a server. It was about 2 AM, and most people in Valhalla were asleep. She couldn't sleep, and since breakfast wouldn't be served until around 5, went to Midgard to get something to eat. The diner had her go-to place for a while (it had opened sometime in the 50s), but considering the recent drama, it'd been a few years since she'd eaten there. 

She 'd been sitting in the waiting area reading a book that she’d snagged on her way out when she heard someone say, “Elizabeth.” Turning around, she saw Loki, god of mischief, wearing his usual Red Sox jersey with his wild multi-colored hair. He stood by the door, leaning against the wall next to it.

“Loki. What are you doing here?” She stood and met his eyes from across the diner.

He walked towards her. “I’m technically  _ not  _ here. But, since you ask, I guess I should tell you. Over breakfast, of course.” The welts around his mouth moved with his grin.

The server came up to the two of them. “Party of two?” If he found Loki’s appearance or Elizabeth’s metal hand odd, it didn't show.

“Yes,” Elizabeth answered, cutting off the conversation with the god. He wasn't a fan of being ignored, and she wasn't a fan of Loki.

“Booth or table?”

“Booth please,” Elizabeth smiled. The server led them to a table and left them with two menus.

Opening the menu, Loki tapped the plastic cover. “Should I get the pancakes, or the waffles?”

“Cut the crap, Loki.” She leaned over the table. “Why are you here?” He didn't come here to eat breakfast with her, obviously. He was here for something, nothing good.

Loki closed the menu. “The more important question is what are  _ you  _ doing here? A Valkyrie in a diner on the outskirts of Boston?”

“It has been awhile since I was in Midgard for anything but Valkyrie work. I needed a break.” It was the truth, but not the full truth. She opened her menu. “Your son caused quite a bit of trouble.”

“Eric? Ah, yes. The plan worked well.”

“Gunilla was devastated, of course. I don’t think him stealing the heart of the Valkyrie captain was exactly part of your sinister plan, was it?”

Loki didn't seem surprised to hear that. Instead, he just chuckled. “Sinister? I just wanted to get an inside look of Valhalla, and since I’m not allowed in Asgard, I don’t exactly get much of a chance.”

“You wanted a look? _Sure_. After all, I should believe _you_ , the god of _lies_ , right?” she replied sarcastically.

The server came back around, oblivious to the argument they were in. “Would you two like anything to drink?”

“Water,” Elizabeth said, a bit relieved for a distraction.

“I’ll take a Coke,” Loki added.

The server wrote down their drinks. “Are you two ready to order?”

“Just a moment,” Elizabeth smiled, dismissing the server with a simple wave of her hand.

“You never answered my question.” Loki told her. Elizabeth’s left hand sweated a bit. “About the pancakes or waffles, of course.”

“Pancakes. I prefer blueberry, they're my favorite,” Elizabeth replied. She scanned the menu. “Do they even have blueberry pancakes here? It's been about 20 years since I've been here.” She was ignoring the argument they had before, hoping Loki wouldn't continue it.

“You’re avoiding something. Something in Valhalla.” He had figured it out, and she wished he hadn't opened that can of worms.

She put her menu down quickly. “What? Why would you think that?” It was an obvious lie, such an obvious lie and she saw Loki narrow his eyes.

“Elizabeth,” He leaned his face on his hand. “I am the god of lies. Do you  _ really  _ think I, the fucking god of lies, can’t see through a lie?” Loki taunted.

Elizabeth sighed. “I am trying to avoid something.” Her voice was strained, and she raised her menu back up to avoid looking at him.

“What is it then? What is so bad going on in Valhalla that you, little Valkyrie here, had to get out?”

Her anger overwhelmed her judgement, and she almost slammed the menu down on the table. “Your son is what happened! You say it's just so you can get a look, but it was to just fuck shit up. And that's exactly what he did. _You_ sent him in there and _he_ fucked everything \- _everything_ up! ” She slammed her metal hand on the table as she got up making the table nearly crash. He tried to get up and follow her but she turned around swiftly and, with her metal fist, punched him right in the nose.

The diner got very quiet, quieter than it had been, considering it was 2 in the morning. To the patrons there, it just seemed like a nasty argument. It was more than that.

It was anger at a condemned god that had seriously devastated the captain of the Valkyries all because of a stupid plan Elizabeth didn't even know. It was stress that had piled up because of everything going wrong. It was so much more than an argument, even if it was nasty. She rubbed her temples in frustration, then turned back to said god.

“Enjoy your freaking pancakes, jackass.” Elizabeth resisted the urge to punch him again and walked away from the table. She left a tip and apologized to the person behind the counter. Then, she left the small diner, disappearing into the night and back to Valhalla.


End file.
